Lost Love
by Kath the Dreamer
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa discovers she is in love with Yamato Ishida, but as she realizes this, she also sees it’s too late. Songfic to Avril Lavigne's Skater Boi.


**Title:** Lost Love

**Author:** Kath the Dreamer

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG, just to be safe.

**Time Frame:** This takes place a bit after Mimi moves to America.

**Spoilers:** None

**Archive:** Want it? Just drop me an email and you've got it!

**Summary:** Mimi Tachikawa discovers she is in love with Yamato Ishida, but as she realizes this, she also sees it's too late.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish Digimon was mine, it isn't, so don't sue me.

**Dedications:** This story is for all the Digimon fans!

**A/N:** My first attempt at a Digimon fanfic. I use Kamiya, because I just like it more then Yagami. Also, it is a Sora x Yamato (SORATO). Don't like it? Don't read. RE-WRITTEN 17/06/06

Mimi Tachikawa was in her room, looking at an old picture. She smiled as she remembered her friends from Japan. The seven other digidestined grinned at her from the slightly torn photograph. Looking from one person to another, she let the memories about the different children flow.

The first person was a boy with brown her that stuck up in various directions. This was Taichi Kamiya, the goggle boy, and the impulsive leader. He bore the crest of Courage, and was always ready to protect his friends. He did deserve his title as leader.

The second person was a girl with a blue hat, baggy jeans and a t-shirt. This was Sora Takenouchi, no doubt about it. Sora was the kind-hearted child, a sort of mother to all the others. Mimi grinned as she remembered Sora had the crest of Love. What else could suit this generous girl?

The third person was a boy with glasses, and blue hair. This was Jou Kido, the one carried the first aid kit, and was always the first to panic. He was a reliable friend, and had stuck by Mimi and the others many times before. He had been bestowed with the crest of Reliability.

The fourth person was a short boy with auburn hair. This was Koushiro Izumi. Of course, under his arm, you could see his yellow laptop computer. He was the smartest kid of his age, and could never be seen without his various gadgets and gizmos. No wonder he carried the crest of Knowledge.

Next came a young boy with blond hair and a green hat. He had a matching outfit, and smiled a toothy grin. This little tike was Takeru Takaishi. He was one of the youngest members, and was sort of a crybaby. Nonetheless, he was brave child, and had the crest of Hope.

The sixth person was a young girl with brown hair. She wore a whistle around her neck, and was very cheerful. This was Hikari Kamiya. She was Taichi's little sister, and the eighth child. She would always have a positive attitude and had helped the others get out of many tight spots. She bore the crest of Light.

Last was the person Mimi did not want to remember. Despite her numerous efforts to push away the images of the seventh digidestined, Yamato Ishida erupted in her mind. Yamato was a lonely boy, a sort of rebel who, at first, disliked to be around people. He had later became friends with everyone, and became greatly liked. This was the boy she had turned down.

Tears slid down Mimi's cheeks as she remembered how she had turned the young man down.

He had approached her one night in the Digital World, telling her he liked her, and that she was a pretty girl. Mimi had not been interested by what he had to say. She was a "popular girl", and he was just some loner kid. Her friends would have immediately thought she was crazy! Of course, he was kind of Taichi's friend, and Taichi was a very popular boy, but she still couldn't even consider lowering herself to his level. She was way out of his league. He was just another reject that wanted her. Mimi turned him down.

_He was a boi,_

_She was a girl, _

_Can I make it anymore obvious._

_He was a Punk,_

_She did Ballet,_

_What more can I say._

_He wanted her,_

_She'd never tell secretly,_

_She wanted him as well._

_All of her friends,_

_Stuck up there nose,_

_They had a problem,_

_With his baggy clothes.  
_

Yamato had tried desperately to tell her that she was everything for him, but had Mimi simply looked away. Maybe it had been this that had made Yamato separate from the rest of the group.

_He was a skater boi,_

_She said see you later boi,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face,_

_But her had was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to Earth.  
_

Tears streamed down Mimi's cheeks as she fought against her inner emotions. It had taken her a while to realize it, but after leaving for America, the person she wished to be with the most was the one she had turned down. She loved Yamato, but she hadn't seen him or any other of the Digidestined in 3 years. Was it to late?

Mimi turned on her radio, to try and change her ideas. Suddenly, the announcer said: "Please welcome Yamato Ishida and his Gang!". Mimi nearly fell off her chair.

_5 years from now,_

_She sits at home,_

_Feeding the baby,_

_She's all alone._

_She turns on TV,_

_Guess who she sees,_

_Skater boi rocking up MTV._

_She calls up her friends, _

_They already know,_

_They've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along,_

_Stands in the crowd,_

_Looks up at the man she turned down.  
_

Mimi couldn't believe it. Yamato? A rock band singer? He obviously had had a little thing for music when they were younger: he would always be playing his harmonica. However, Mimi could never have imagined he would pursue a career in the music industry. She had to call someone to find out what had happened since her departure. She picked up her old phone book and dialed Sora's number.

"Takenouchi residence, may I help you?"

"Could I speak to Sora please?" Mimi asked.

Many thoughts drifted through her head while she waited for Sora to pick up the phone. Did Yamato look any different now? How much could he have grown? Would he have liked her now pink hair? She sighed. Even if she managed to confess her feelings to him, she was so far away, and so much time had passed, there seemed to be little hope of them actually having a relationship.

"Hello?" Sora said, after finally picking up the phone.

"Sora? This is Mimi Tachikawa."

"Mimi? Wow! I haven't heard form you in a long time! How are things?" Sora asked enthusiastically.

"Fine. I just heard Yamato was singer in a band. Is that true?" Mimi asked, trying to skip the introductions.

"Yeah, isn't he great? He plays at school all the time. Everyone likes him! He has these rabid fan girls, it super funny."

Mimi felt her throat swell up. The loner she had rejected was now the most popular guy in school. Would he even look at her now?

_He was a Skater boi,_

_She said see you later boi,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star,_

_Slamming on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth.  
_

She swallowed. Was he even single? She mentally sighed. Why had she dumped him so quickly? What a stupid girl she had been…

"Is he single or is he dating someone?" Mimi asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, um… Well, I guess we're sorta dating… You see…" Sora trailed off.

Mimi couldn't believe it. Yamato was dating Sora? She always thought Sora liked Taichi. Mimi couldn't help but feel left out.

_Sorry girl but you missed out,_

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends,_

_This is how the story ends._

_To bad that you couldn't see,_

_See that man that boi could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that's inside.  
_

She let her tears silently streak down her cheeks, and tried to concentrate on what Sora was saying.

"…we sort of hooked up after one of his concerts. Taichi and I were dating, but we realized that our relationship consisted more of being best friends. There were no hard feelings between us." Sora continued.

"Is he nice?" Mimi asked, her voice coming back.

"Oh he is!" Sora squealed "He's the sweetest thing. He's always complimenting me, saying how beautiful I am, and he's never jealous. He doesn't mind when I hang out with Taichi, Koushiro and Jou. He knows were just friends. He always comes up behind me to hug me and never misses an occasion to whisper in my ear how much he cares about me. We're really in love."

Mimi flinched slightly. Yamato could have been calling her pretty, and hugging her. Instead it was Sora.

_He's just a boi,_

_And I'm just a girl,_

_Can I make it anymore obvious._

_We are in love,_

_Haven't your heard,_

_How we rock each others world.  
_

Sora asked Mimi what she was doing with her life. Mimi said she was studying fashion and that she wanted to become a model. Shortly after, they bid there farewells and hung up.

Mimi closed her eyes as she laid down on her bed. Sora was with Yamato. It was hard to accept that her once best friend was now dating the guy of her dreams. She had missed out on her chance of being with him. Mimi cursed herself for have being such an idiot and a self-centered brat. She now had to pay the price of her past actions. She had lost her one true love. At least Sora could profit from her mistakes.

_I'm with Skater boi,_

_I said see you later boi,_

_I'll be back stage after the show._

_I'll be at his studio,_

_Singing a song we wrote,_

_About a girl he used to know.  
_

**The End.  
**

**A/L/N** (author's last note) Hope you liked this story! Reviews are appreciated, but flames aren't, although constructive critisis is always welcome.


End file.
